Lost & Hungry
by Nabiru
Summary: A short for the hloy month of Ramadan.


after a battle against a very powerful demon that almost about to eliminate them, Rin and Shura walking in the dark woods in deplorable situation. They're lost, tired and hungry, looking for a place to rest and restore their strength.

"I have never encountered a demon that powerful in my life!" Rin said while being carried from his arm by Shura "I don't remember how I…I mean we defeat that demon, Seems the fatigue effected on my memory.".

"You did nothing. That demon knocked you out from the first strike and I completed the rest by my own. Your weakness really sicken me." She replied without looking to him.

"Hay! The demon assaulted me suddenly from nowhere, How could I counter that?"

"Now you began to remember. Do you expect that we would receive a greeting from him before he confront us? We're dealing with demons and that's why you should be more alert next time." Shura see the light from a distance "Finally we found our way out of this dark stinking wood."

The both start to move with haste toward the light source hoping to guide them to the city but their expectations were dashed, What they saw was a highway road neighbored by another forest. Shura kneel on the ground tired and disappointed, Dropping Rin's arm off her shoulder "Maan! I wasted my energy in vain!"

Shura replied to Rin in anger "I'm the one who wasting her energy walking around to look for an exit from this cursed forest while carrying a lazy bum with me. All we have to do is just wait for some who pass by here."

_After 3 hours_

"Aaaaah! I'm almost getting mad for waiting here for some pass by but no one appeared yet! I can't hold my hunger that long."

Shura gets up after she gained enough strength then tilt her head to Rin and say "Get up! We should keep moving."

Rin get shocked from what Shura said "Give me a break! I didn't restore my energy yet."

"Fine." Shura answered in cold "stay by your own. I'll keep going without you." After shura move 10 meters away from Rin, She shout at him "I hope you have enough energy to protect yourself from the wolves."

Rin's body begins to chill. He gets up like someone who got bitten by a snake and rush toward Shura who's busy moving away from him. After long hours of walking on street side without any cars passed by, The both are about to collapse from fatigue and hunger. Then the both glimpse at a structure with a green dome upon it neighbored with a minaret. Shura breathe a sigh of relief for finding a place to rest, She start to move faster but Rin grabbed her arm "Wait! We cannot go there."

Shura look at him with suspicion "Something wrong? Do you feel any evil aura in that place"

"No. But we're not allowed to go there." Replied in strict tone

Shura pull her arm "You're so crazy Rin! After all that time were looking for place like this to rest in & you telling me to not go there?"

"You don't understand!" Then he pointed at that place " That building could mosque. It's a temple where a group of peoples called muslims practice their faith in it. People like us are not welcome there."

"Now I know that you gone crazy after the hunger impact your head. We're not going there to worship what they worshipping but to get help, and I don't care If you're going with me or not." She repied in mad tone

She start moving toward the mosque until Rin interrupt her "wear your hoodie shirt. Entering the mosque shirtless It's controversial and we should change our name to not get suspicious. My name going to be Taha and you…."

"We don't need to change my name. Just be yourself and they'll accept us." She wear her shirt and hide her face.

"Fine. I don't say I didn't warned you."

The both began to open the door and enter the mosque were a group of muslims busy reading quran then their Imam dressed in arabic cloth approaching to both "Assalaam Alaikom my brother! May I help you?"

"Aaa..Actually we lost in the forest for hours and found the pla…I mean mosque rest inside it from the heat outside!"

"I see, You both are welcome rest in mister…."

Rin extend his hand and answer "Taha! I'm Taha and this is….."

Shura interrupt Rin and bend her body greeting him "My name is Yamada, Sir."

The man smile and say "Nice to meet both of you brothers." Then he call one of the guys "Brother! Bring some food and water for mister Yamada." Then he put his hand on Rin's back and take him a side "Brother Taha, You doing will for fasting Ramadan."

Rin feels that that lie did not save him from this situation "B..But..Mister Yamada.."

"Don't worry about your friend Yamada! He'll be fine. Why don't we kill the time reading quran, There is 3 hours left til the Iftar" Rin feel jealous seeing Shura eating bread and dates and drink water then lying down to rest.


End file.
